Michael Bishops
Michael John Bishops 'is a Superhuman, Leader of the Brotherhood, Writer, Best friend, teammate and confidant of Luke Sherman, Good friend and teammate of Marcus Friar and Jared Whiteman and the Main Protagonist in the Brotherhood of Übermensch series. History Early life Michael Oliver Bishops was born May 16th 1996, in Perth, Western Australia to Harry Bishops, a Government agent and Julia Bishops. Michael went to the all boys high school, Trinity College, at soon met his future lifelong friends, Luke Sherman, Marcus Friar and Jared Whiteman. He developed great friendships with all of them, especially Luke Sherman, whom he shared a unbreakable bond with. Michael grew up to impressively imaginative, and had a liking to writing stories. He decided to write a series of novels, and sell them around the high school. Due to his modesty and lack of confidence, he decided not announce that he wrote the series. Aware of this, Michael's classmate, Isaac Bolton used this to advantage and claimed he wrote the series. The series of novels that Michael actually wrote offically got published and was one of the popular novel series and best-selling series of all time. Michael became incredibly shocked and extremely angry, and threatened to kill Isaac, but was stopped by his father. Harry said that once he returns from his Government mission, that the story he writes is going to be better. Sadly, Harry was killed in action on his mission. Harry's death would go on to have a major impact on Michael's life. Personality Michael has a complicated personality, having many sides of his personality. His most well-known and admirable traits is his kindheartedness, the refusal to commit murder, and his strong sense of morality. He is remarkably selfless, most of the time thinking of the safety and well-being of others, rather than himself. He is very sensitive in a sense of people's own welfare. If anyone he cares for is harmed, he immediately comes to the conclusion that he's responsible for their own safety and straight away thinks it's his fault. This has made him become incredibly guilt-ridden over the course of the series. His guilt has taken him off the edge, making him mentally unstable, but only temporarily, as Marcus, Luke and Jared have brought him back from his darkness. Michael has high moral principles, through a strict moral code he has sworn to abide by. Michael refrains from killing, making him to be highly respected by the other members of the Brotherhood. The code has made him became an great superhero, but also has regrettably made him make bad choices. The code has made Michael extremely self-righteous and very stubborn, unfortunately without him realizing himself. Michael will often tenaciously cling to his moral code, which has resulted in bad calls. Michael's greatest fault, perhaps, is his uncanny ability to place responsibility on himself and set goals that are unlikely to reach. This has, many times, put Michael at ends with both Luke and Jared, and often makes him feel very remorseful and regretful. Despite his abnormal devotion to his moral code, Michael, like Marcus, can turn off his emotions in tough and dangerous situations, in order to think logically, unlike Luke and Jared. His leadership skills, strategical and tactical thinking is extraordinary, even surpassing Marcus's leadership expertise. This has made him resume the position of the leader of the Brotherhood all this time. Physical appearance Michael has brown eyes, and relatively short wavy dark brown hair that is neat and tidy and combed over to the side. Physically, Michael is very tall, standing at 6'5 in height. Due engaging in constant physical exercise and weight lifting, Michael has a sturdy and athletic build. Powers and Abilities After falling into the Bermuda triangle, Michael's physiology was exposed by cosmic particles during space travel, giving him superhuman abilities. Superhuman abilities 'Reality Warping: 'Michael's primary power is his ability to warp reality, manipulate logic and the fundamentals of laws with ease and to amazing degrees, normally doing so by gestures and a snap of the fingers, and as he becomes much more powerful, just with a thought. Michael is incredibly potent with this ability and can accomplish just about anything with it, making him virtually omnipotent, and it is his trademark as well as his most utilized ability. He can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, creating illusions, healing and raising the dead with a simple touch, changing a torpedo into flowers, manipulating time to his will, walking through walls, appear invisible, and so forth. * 'Conjuration: 'Michael can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, humans or other beings, etc.), etc into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily. At first, Michael had to concentrate and use hand movement to do this, but now he do this with a mere thought or on an occasion, a simple snap of the fingers. * 'Self-duplication: 'Michael can use his powers to deceive others. In order to trick and distract his enemies, he sometimes creates replicates of himself, creating a state of confusion for the opponent. * 'Chronokinesis: 'Michael is able to alter the space time continuum. By doing so, he can stop, accelerate, slow or loop time to his willpower. Feats include slowing down an opponent from attacking during movement. * 'Resurrection: 'Michael can revive the deceased. Although very useful, Michael tends not to use it too much as drains most of power and energy, making him weak. This evident when he brought back a woman and a young girl back to life, and as a result, received large nose bleeds and was rendered unconsicous, until Luke gave him his blood, healing him back to optimal health. * 'Healing: 'Michael is able to heal and cure others from wounds, diseases and sicknesses. Michael can also heal injuries or diseases done to himself. * 'Shapeshifting: 'Michael can alter his own appearance and others, although this requires effort, and if he does not concentrate properly, he can lose control of this and reveal his true appearance. * 'Invisibility: 'Michael is able to cloak his own appearance and/or the appearance of others, making him undetectable in environments. * 'Intangibility: 'Michael can render his body intangible and untouchable, allowing him to pass through objects such as walls, moving vehicles and even people. * '''Gravity manipulation: '''Michael can bend gravity around him in his environment, either reducing or increasing the gravitational field in his area, to his imagination. With a snap of his fingers, he increased the gravitational energy surrounding Ladron, making him immobile and unable to move. He further showed this ability, drastically decreasing the gravity in a room full of prison guards, causing the guards to rise from the ground. [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]: '''Michael can move things with the use of his mind. He can exert great telekinetic force to flip a truck through the air or tear sheet metal, with ease and no difficulty. Michael has repeatedly been shown using telekinesis to shield himself from bullets. He is able to use this power with little to no concentration and effort. When he has gone to his "dark side", Michael has shown to be even more powerful with his telekinesis, feats include telekinetically causing a man's body to explode with a thought, and levitating and launching a row of vehicles with a simple hand gesture. [[Telepathy|'''Telepathy]]:'''Telepathy: Michael is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 180 miles. With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. Using his telepathy, he can connect with virtually anyone on earth, as well as having the capacity to mentally communicate with them, to send a message to others like the other members of the brotherhood from large distances. Michael can enter the minds of others, where they can see all the thoughts, memories and subconscious thoughts of that person. Michael's telepathy went to new heights when he entered Jared's dream and manipulated and modified it very powerfully, to give his good friend a happy ending. 'Teleportation: '''Michael can disappear and reappear instantly with a thought, anywhere on earth (and most likely anywhere in the universe). He can easily teleport others, as shown when he teleported Luke, Marcus and Jared from a facility that was going to explode all the way to his own house, which was on other side of world. While on that occasion he teleported with his friends, that does not necessarily mean that he needs to go with the person that he intends to teleport. Michael on a few occasions, has summoned others to locations and banished others to places, with a snap of his fingers. To this day, Marcus has found no apparent limit to Michael's teleporting abilities. Demigod abilities 'Superhuman strength: 'As a Demigod of Death, Michael was granted with incredible god-like strength, even easily overpowering Luke Sherman with no effort, literally ripping bodies in half, and ripping the hearts of bodies of others with ease. 'Superhuman stamina: 'Michael did not require anything to maintain his strength or power, as food, water, oxygen and sleep showed no purpose for him. 'Advanced Reality Warping: 'Michael's reality warping powers, at the time, were significantly enhanced to the extent of a god. He caused a man to explode into a cloud of blood just by looking at him, and with a small glance, he allowed a man's neck to be snapped. 'Advanced Telekinesis: 'Michael's telekinetic power was augmented to the level of a god, as shown we he threw Marcus, Jared and Luke across the room with just a small glance, effortlessly stopped cosmic energy blast by Jared from hitting himself and demolished a building with a clench of his fist. 'Advanced Telepathy: 'Michael's telepathic abilities were immensely heightened to such a degree that allowed him to not only read but manipulate and control several minds at once. He even created extremely powerful illusions that made his victims think that they were in agonizing pain when they were actually not. 'Teleportation: 'Michael could instantly teleport from one place to the other, as shown on a few occasions. He also used his teleporting abilities to send others to other locations with a mere thought. 'Invulnerability: 'Michael was virtually indestructible, and impervious to all forms of conventional harm, such as bullets, blades, incineration or explosions. He could not feel pain and was for a time, completely invincible. 'Healing factor: '''Michael could heal instantly from all wounds and injuries. This allowed his body to completely heal from the fatal wounds that caused him to die, allowing him to resurrect from death as a Demigod. Another occasion this ability was used is when he was stabbed in the heart by Marcus, but simply smiled, due to being unfazed, and instantly healed from the wound. '''Weather manipulation: Michael's demigod presence dramatically affects earth's atmosphere, and by concentrating, Michael can harness this ability to manipulate the weather very powerfully. Soulless being: Michael no longer possessed a soul when he was raised from the dead as a Demigod, despite being in the same human body. This enabled Michael to no longer feel any emotion, such as compassion or remorse, making him have no care or respect for human life. Weaknesses Current Weaknesses Overexertion: 'Despite being an extremely powerful individual, Michael's powers do have limits. Due to still possessing a human physiology, Michael still needs to be cautious about the toll of his abilities on his body. In saying that, if Michael continuously uses his powers without stopping, this will cause his own power and strength to be drained from him. If this does happen, it will lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, or to taken to the extreme, death. 'Fear: '''A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause Michael to involuntarily block his own powers for a short time. Fear has such an effect on his powers due to the fact that he abilities are used and harnessed through belief and imagination, the complete opposite of fear. Former Weaknesses '''Older beings: As a Demigod, Michael was overpowered by the God Aracross, and could be defeated and overpowered in the same way by any other God. Category:The Brotherhood